


The Southward Star

by vehlr



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Based around Episode 72, Darlings being darling, F/F, F/M, Gen, In which a star basically does nothing and everyone thinks it's amazing, Minor Spoilers, Winter’s Crest Gifts, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:51:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehlr/pseuds/vehlr
Summary: A star shines over the world, and all eyes find it. Three stories in one night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [captainofthefallen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainofthefallen/gifts).



The Southward Star hangs in the sky, a bright jewel even in the orangey dusk air.

Below, Whitestone crawls towards sleep - some slower than others.

Vex and Percy walk, as is their habit when in the city. In step, arms linked, they take in the sights from the castle’s high walls and breathe in the cool air - a relaxing moment after a highly strung day.

“Did you know,” Percy says in that gentle conversational tone that borders on condescension, “the Southward Star was once called something else?”

“Most things were, darling,” she drawls.

“Well, yes, but -”

“You were telling me a story,” she finishes. “Sorry. Do go on.”

His arm tightens briefly around hers, a silent forgiveness, before they continue their slow walk around the castle walls. In the night air, Whitestone is almost warm in its solidity - an ever-present reminder of everything they fought for.

“The Southward Star,” he continues, “has always been in the sky. As far back as records go, it was always there. Other stars came and went, but the brightest remains, and probably always will.”

“I didn’t know stars vanished,” admits Vex.

“All stars burn out eventually,” says Percy, his step slowing just a fraction. “Or at least, that’s what they say. Stars shine until they have nothing left to give, and then they are forgotten forever.”

“Is that true?”

“I have no idea,” he admits, “and I don’t much care to find out.”

“Are we talking about the stars anymore?”

“Perhaps we veered a little off-topic.”

“The Southward Star.”

“Yes,” he smiles. “The High Elves called it  _ Aemendir _ . The Guide of Aema.”

“I remember hearing about her. Aema was one of the very first elves. She found what would become Syngorn.”

“Yes. She was travelling, trying to find somewhere for her brethren to call home, and they became lost in the Feywilds. When she brought them back to our plane, they had no idea where they were.”

“Sounds like us,” she points out, and Percy laughs - a short laugh that catches in Vex’s chest, a small victory.

“Yes, I suppose so.”

“But the High Elves were powerful, weren’t they? Magic was in their blood at birth -”

“Do you remember Tiberius in the wild for the first time?”

The memory is unexpected, but powerful. The dragonborn had been… well. “Oh.”

“Quite. Out of his element, so to speak.”

“Poor Tiberius.”

Percy’s hand comes up to rest on hers, their pace halting as he looks her in the eyes. “We avenged him,” he says softly. “It’s not much, but it’s enough.”

“He should have been with us.”

“He chose his path. I don’t think he regretted it for a second.”

She manages a weak smile at that. “I suppose so.” And then she laughs. “He was  _ useless  _ in the woods.”

“He was. And so were the High Elves - so far from their element and out of the Feywilds, they struggled. Aema wept many beautiful tears -”

“Beautiful tears?”

“That’s how the story goes. Artistic license, I imagine.”

“Yes,” she says, rolling her eyes, “and told by a man, probably.”

“Probably. But as she wept these questionably beautiful tears -”

Vex laughs again, swatting his arm.

“- she looked up to the sky and saw the very brightest star twinkling down at her. And she looked out across the forest, and she followed the light to a clearing. A safe haven in a sea of brambles.”

“Syngorn.”

“Thats where it began.”

They stand at the very top of the castle, looking up at the night sky.

“Percy?”

“Yes?”

“Did the star really guide them? Truly?”

For a long moment, he says nothing, and she can almost hear his patient explanation of how  _ stars are fixed points of light in the sky _ and  _ very much not sentient _ and  _ how could it possibly guide anything _ -

And then he leans in, pointing up. “Do you see it?”

“The star?”

“What it’s shining over.”

Her eyes drop to the horizon - 

“Oh.”

_ Emon _ , she thinks, her heart aching.

“I think,” Percy murmurs softly by her ear, “that the Southward Star guides many people home.”

She turns to look at him, barely inches from his face. Even in the low light, his eyes sparkle with… something. Hope, perhaps, she fancies. It is a good look on him.

“That’s dangerously close to optimism,” she whispers.

He smirks. “I suppose it is. Best not dwell on it.”

“Heaven forbid.”

They smile, and she rests her forehead against his for a brief moment before pulling away, arm looping through his before the walk continues in amiable silence.

Above them, the stars shine.

 

*

 

Below the castle walls, in the quietening evening air, the city turns to slumber - some, slower than others.

Allura leans against the window frame, eyes fixed on the sky above the little cottage in which she has been residing for her brief stays in Whitestone.

“The night sky truly is a beautiful sight to behold. Even from here, the Southward Star -”

“Allie.”

“Mm?”

“Stop looking up there and help me with these buckles.”

Allura chuckles, bowing her head slightly. “My apologies,  _ Lady  _ Kima,” she teases, her smile widening as the halfling huffs at the title.

“Don’t call me that!”

“Are you alright? You seem more put out than usual.”

Kima’s frown does not ease up. “I’m fine.”

Which, Allura knew, meant nothing - Kima was not the type to discuss her discomforts. It was one of her less attractive traits, but still Allura loved her despite it.

Kneeling beside her, slim fingers begin to work at the buckles of her armour. Kima was perfectly capable of the work herself, they both knew, but there was an intimacy that neither particularly wanted to relinquish when they were together. A small moment to themselves, her lover assisting her in a simple task.

“Allie?”

“Yes?”

“Did they discuss any attack plans with you?”

_ Ah _ . She knew exactly what was wrong.

“No,” she says smoothly, “Vox Machina have no solid plan as of yet.”

“Nothing new there,” she grumbles. “But I would have thought they’d say  _ something  _ -”

“They will, when they are ready. You will be the first to hear it, no doubt.”

Kima does not say anything to that, and Allura continues her efforts in silence, carefully laying each piece of metal by the door. 

“Have you seen their weapons?”

“Mm?”

“The Vestiges. Have you seen them in action?”

“No.”

“They’re amazing. Truly powerful.” But Kima does not sound happy about that fact, strangely, and Allura looks up from the last piece of armour to find the woman’s face troubled.

“Kima?”

“Allie, what if I can’t keep up?”

“Oh, my love.”

“What if - I mean, what if I’m not strong enough? What if I fail?”

“Don’t say that.”

“It’s  _ him _ , Allie. It’s Thordak -”

“I know.”

“After last time -”

“Don’t.”

“Allie -”

“ _ Don’t _ .”

But even as she says the word, the memories come unbidden - Kima, bloodstained and still, and the dragon high in the sky victorious. She shakes her head sharply, banishing the thought. It would not happen again. It would not.

Small hands cup her face, and she opens her eyes once more to find Kima looking apologetic.

“Allie, I’m sorry.”

She manages a weak smile. “It’s alright. I would… be lying, if I said I had not allowed my thoughts to wander that path once or twice.” Her hand reaches to brush a stray lock of hair behind Kima’s ear, fingers gentle as they trail her jawline. “But this is not then. Vox Machina are strong, but so are you. That weapon… the Avenger? It has power behind it, and it has  _ you _ .”

“Allie….”

“You are the most powerful woman I know. You always have been. You will not fail anyone, I know this.”

“Thank you.”

“No,” she smiles, “thank you. Thank you for being here. You did not have to leave the temple to aid us.”

“Yes I did.  _ Strength _ , Allie, of course I did.”

“What? Why?”

Kima chuckles, pressing a kiss to Allura’s forehead. “You never get it, Allie. It’s endearing how you can be so smart and yet so bloody stupid all in the same breath.”

Allura frowns. “What do you mean?”

But Kima tugs on her hand, pulling her to her feet. “Another time. Come on, bed. You need all the rest you can get these days, that shield takes a lot out of you.”

Allura wants to fight her on this, but she cannot argue with that. Allowing her lover to lead her, she instead succumbs to the softness of her arms and her tender kisses, and the nightmares stay away another night.

 

*

 

The sky darkens completely, and night finally wraps Whitestone in a blanket of quiet. Most of its denizens slumber - most, but not all.

On a rooftop, two figures sit in silence for a time, wrapped in blankets.

“The Southward Star.” Zahra sighs softly. “What tales it could tell, if only it could speak.”

“Sometimes I think you hit your head as a child, Z. Stars can’t talk.”

She grins, resting her head against Kashaw’s shoulder. “Oh, but they can, my dear. The stars tell us so much! Our histories, our future, our heart’s desires…”

The man huffs, and she can almost hear his eyes roll. “No they can’t.”

“Have you ever stopped to listen to the night sky?”

“... no, because there’s nothing to hear.”

Leaning forward slightly, she lifts his chin to raise his head skyward. “ _ Listen _ . Perhaps you’ll learn something tonight”

For a long moment, Kash simply glares - and then, with a long-suffering exhale, he closes his eyes. Zahra smiles softly as his brow smoothens out for the first time in weeks, a calmness in him that has been missing for a long time.

The moment is still, pristine… perfect.

“ _ Keeeeeeyleeeeeth _ ,” she whispers in a low voice.

Kash yanks his face away from her grasp, growling as she laughs. “Damnit, Z!”

“Oh, lighten up, darling.”

“You’re a pain in my ass.”

“I do try.” Straightening up, she brushes off her hands. “They’re back in the city. Have you spoken to her?”

“No.”

“ _ Will _ you?”

“Dunno. Depends if they send me on a wild goose chase to another continent again.”

“Oh, darling, I’m sure they didn’t  _ mean  _ it.”

Kash grunts, and Zahra does her best to suppress a smile. “Sure they didn’t. Just like she didn’t  _ mean  _ to shove me through a tree when I was trying to talk to her last time.”

“She’s awkward. You knew that.”

“She’s avoiding me.  _ Literally _ .”

“Oh, Kash.”

“It’s fine. It’s fine,  _ I’d  _ avoid me if I were her. I’m… me.”

“You,” Zahra says firmly, “are  _ you _ , and I wouldn’t have you any other way.”

“You’re biased,” he grumbles, but raises his arm to allow her to scoot closer. “C’mere. It’s cold.”

“Don’t sell yourself short all the time, my dear. You’re wonderful.”

“Stop it.”

She rests her face against his shoulder, closing her eyes. “I mean it,” she says quietly. “You’re one of the best things in my life. Vox Machina come and go, but this… us? It’s constant.”

His arm tightens around her shoulders at this display of emotion. In truth, Zahra had not expected to be so… brazenly open. Much of their friendship was based on things they did not say. They were comfortable in what they knew, and did not need verbal confirmation of anything.

But tonight… tonight the stars were bright. The Southward Star was guiding her. She would say it, for once, and let it be.

She swallows, before continuing. “They brought chaos to us. Dragged us into a war with dragons, and we came willingly. They’re going to take us to fight the biggest red dragon anyone has ever seen, and we will go together. Whatever they throw at us, I know I’ll always have you backing me up, and I’m so grateful for it. For  _ you _ .”

There is a long silence, before she feels wind-chapped lips press against her forehead. “You’re a fuckin’ softie, Z,” murmurs Kash. “But I love you.”

“Right back at you, darling,” she smiles.

“Even if you’re mad enough to think the stars talk.”

“Hush.”

“Yes ma’am,” he drawls, and they fall into a companionable silence once more, stealing a little warmth from one another under the stars.

Above them, the Southward Star shines, and the night rolls ever onward towards dawn.

**Author's Note:**

> So captainofthefallen gave me three different prompts... and I couldn't choose. So I did them all. I hope you enjoy them! <3


End file.
